The Chronicles of the young Claude Frollo
by MrKarnole
Summary: How Frollo came to be the way he is now.
1. Chapter 1

The Chronicles of the Young Claude Frollo

~1~

God's Angels descend from Heaven  
To purge the world of sin  
They save the good at heart  
and destroy the evil in soul

Claude Frollo, on his majestic black horse Pierre, rode through the forest, wind blowing his robes about. His grey eyes stared straight down his path, his hands clenched around the reins. The trees flew by and soon he was riding through rocky terrians. He was almost there.

"Just a bit further Pierre" He whispered to his tired horse.

Then he caught sight of the Monastery. It was a very elegant looking building, with bright brown brick walls. It had a bell tower, stained glass windows and a beautiful garden. Pierre slowed down as they got nearer and when he came to a full stop, Frollo clambered off. He brushed his dark brown hair from his face and adjusted his posture.

A cluster of Nuns walked out of the church, all dressed in their Raven black robes. They were modest women, only her hands and faces were visible. The tallest Nun Frollo recognised, she was Sister De Anglo, but he knew her as Maria. The two of them were quite close and whenever he visited, they would often talk about Religion in the garden.

"It's nice to see you again Minister Frollo" said Maria, shaking his hand. But as she tried to pull her hand away, she found he wouldn't let go "Minister?"

"Oh...of course" stammered Frollo, releasing her hand from his tight grip.

Maria lead Frollo down the corridor of the Monastery. Sunlight shone in through the glass windows, making the dust on the stone floor seem so much apparent. Frollo stared at Maria, she was a very tall woman with wide shoulders. Some of her brown, wavy hair was protuding from the corner of her hat. Frollo smiled slightly, as not to draw her attention.

"I presume all is well in Paris?" Maria asked, glancing over at him curiously.

"As well as it probably ever will get..." Frollo said disappointly "The criminals keep coming..."

Maria sighed "Those Gypsies may be the cause of the problem".

"I'm not sure about that Maria..." said Frollo, as they strolled out of the doorway into the garden "At the moment, there are not enough of them about to be held entirely responsible for the rise in crime".

"I won't disagree with you Claude. You are a man of law" Maria admitted "However, I believe myself to be an expert of Human morals and I can't shake the feeling that those little beggars are up to something".

Frollo nodded but didn't reply, he'd rather not get into a long winded argument. They sat down on the rock chairs and gazed around the garden, which was full of lush bushes and some vegetables in the soil. The Sun rays were shining down on them, giving a warm glow to Maria's eyes.

"And I presume everything is good here also?" asked Frollo.

"Yes all is good. The other sisters are too soft though..." Maria said begrudgingly "They fail to realise that God had perfect rage...he punished mankind for their sins and he will send his angels to complete his work".

Frollo nodded "Probably too optimistic I presume...Maria...I have a little personal crisis of my own...I would really apprecaite some perspective on the matter from one such as yourself".

"Of course Claude" Maria said.

"Well..I...have a very personal matter and that is..." Frollo looked down ashamed and then quickly said, without hesitation "I think I'm in love with you".

Next Chapter: Frollo faces Guilt, Rejection and a personal crisis.


	2. Chapter 2

The Chronicles of the Young Claude Frollo

~2~

Angels don't weep for those in hell...they weep for those who are wicked and hath not died.

"Oh dear..." said Maria, sighing "I should have seen it coming...the hand holding and all".

"I apoligise, I've never felt such a feeling before..." said Frollo sadly "I suppose I just never met someone like you".

"As charming as you are acting" Maria said sternly "It is forbidden for a Nun to be with another man, if it was you, it'd make it even worse".

"I understand" Frollo said respectfully.

"Good, glad you do" Maria said, getting up "I have to go for a short while, I have to pray with the other sisters. Goodbye...and whatever you do, don't bring this up".  
"I won't" Frollo promised.

Maria smiled and walked off. When she had disappeared, Frollo kicked a bush and then stormed off into the other areas of the monastery.

"How dare she tempt me then take the forbidden fruit away!" snarled Frollo "Unless...its meant to be a temptation from God...he sent temptation in the form of a Nun...of course".  
Frollo strolled out into the fields surronding the Monastery and sat beneath a tree. The Monastery was on a large, dangerous slope overlooking the french countryside. He caught sight of Pierre eating grass nearby.

"Do not fear God...I will not be bewitched by her spell or any others..." vowed Frollo, staring into the clouds.

He then gazed out towards Paris. In the far distance, he could just make out the towers of Notre Dame. He was fond of that church, being a devoted Christian. Frollo was also close friends with the Archdeacon, Gringore and would speak to him whenever he went there to pray for forgiveness.

"I wonder if she is right about the Gypsies though...they have been known to occasionally steal loafs of bread from market stalls" Frollo thought aloud.

And Maria was right when she said God had perfect rage. Perhaps whenever a bad thing happeed to a Gypsy, it was intended. And God did want to rid the world of Gypsies. But should Frollo be the one to do it?

"If he only could send me a sign" huffed Frollo bitterly.

That night, Frollo dined with the Nuns in the hall. The food was a delicious cooked goose with potatoes. Frollo was staring at Maria without her noticing, taking note of her individual features.

"If I can have your attention please" said Mother Rebecca, standing up to make a toast "It is an honour to have Minister Frollo in our Monastery. It's good to know that men like him keep the good citizens of God's Kingdom safe from harm".

The other Nuns clapped quietly, probably not used to making loud noises and continued eating. Maria hadn't clapped at all and was still eating.  
After Dinner, the Nuns head off to bed. Frollo knew where his room was but that was not where he was heading for. He sneaked into Maria's room and hid behind the thick red drapes. For a few minutes, there was silence. Then he heard voices coming nearer.

"Good night Mother Rebecca" said Maria.

The door closed and he saw Maria's shadow against the stone wall as she took off her hat and started brushing her hair. Frollo remained quiet, he had to make sure no one was nearby. Just then, he heard the door at the end of the corridor close. Perfect. That was Mother Rebecca's room. It was time for him to come out. Frollo crept out and walked towards her slowly. When he was a foot away, he shot his arm out and clasped his hand over her mouth to stop her from yelling out.

"Listen here you treacherous harpie" He whispered harshly "I know what your game is. You're trying to lead me off the right path and into the darkness. It won't work and just to ensure this, I will never see you again".

He then released her and she stumbled to her bed gasping for air. Her eyes were wide with alarm.

"I trust there will be no problems?" asked Frollo sinisterly.

"No..." Maria said, not even blinking as if Frollo could lung and kill her in a milisecond.

"Good" snapped Frollo, and with that he strode out the room closing the door behind him.

Within minutes, Frollo was riding through the pouring rain and darkness on Pierre. The wind practically punched him in the face and blew any sembelence of sweat from his face. But a tear still managed to roll down his cheek.

Next Time: Death, Duty and Destruction.


	3. Chapter 3

The Chronicles of the Young Claude Frollo

~3~

"Minister Frollo, you're needed at the Court" announced the guard, poking his head through the door of Frollo's chamber.

"Yes very well" Frollo said, slightly agitated.

The guard left and Frollo turned to his fireplace. Warmth and company, it usually supplied him. But as of last night, it haunted him with hellish images. He could see himself burning...burning in hell. He was screaming out in pain, yelling for Maria. But she would not come...

"So you claim that the baker had offered you the food?" said Frollo frowning.

"Yes your honour...but to be more specific, he offered it to the child I was caring for..." said the Gypsy woman.

Frollo closed his eye and yawned slightly. He then looked back at the woman and the small child beside her. The woman's name was Delilah, she was short with hair as black as coal and jaded eyes. She wore a light green dress with a grey shawl around her shoulders. The child was called Gringore, he was very thin, under nourished and wore grey clothes.

"Well that's not what the Baker said!" snapped Frollo.

"He lied to get himself out of trouble!" cried Delilah pointing at the anxious Baker sitting across from her.

"Baker...did you offer this Gypsy bread?" Frollo asked coldly, turning to the fat Baker who squirmed in his seat.

"Gypsy? Cannot I not be treated as an equal?" asked Delilah, insulted.

"If you were an equal, you wouldn't have to beg for money would you?" challenged Frollo, starting to lose his patience.

Delilah remained silent and turned to Gringore to comfort him.

"Well your honour...to be perfectly honest" stammered the Baker, getting sweatier by the second "I gave the bread to the child but the mother promised that she would pay".

"I'm not his mother!" protested Delilah "His mother died and her final wish was for me to care for her child!"

"Will you stay quiet!" barked Frollo, pointing his finger at her.

"No I will not!" she yelled, hugging Gringore tightly.

"I've had enough of your Gypsy lies!" snapped Frollo "I have made my final judgement...the Gypsy is guilt of stealing! You are hereby setenced to death by hanging!"

"What?!" cried Delilah "But my child!"

"The child will be cared for by a responsible citizen" replied Frollo, glaring at her "Preferably a Gypsy! That is all!"

He got up and started walking out the room. Behind him, he could see guards prying Gringore and Delilah apart. Delilah was fighting and crying.

That afternoon, the Hanging took place. It had miserable weather, grey sky and rain falling down upon them. Frollo stood with the executioner on the podium. A large crowd had gathered, most of whom were yelling insults at Delilah.

Delilah was shaking, either from fear or the bitter cold, it was probably both. The noose was wrapped around her neck and there were bruises on her arms, the guards were responsible for those. Not that Frollo disapproved.

"You are setenced to death by hanging" Frollo read from a parchment "For the crime of theft, kidnapping of an innocent child and attempted attack on Guards. Do you have any last words?"

"Yes I do..." Delilah snarled bitterly and she turned to the crowd "I hope you all learn someday that your time is limited and that you all burn in hell!"

The crowd booed and some threw rocks at her. One caught her in the face and she started bleeding. Frollo nodded to the executioner who pulled the lever. The trapdoor opened and she fell right through. It didn't take long. Soon she was just hanging there, limb and lifeless. Blood from her cheek dripped onto the ground below.

And Frollo felt a strange satisifaction from this. He had sent a demon back to hell.

Next Time: The Archdeacon and Gringore's new parent.


	4. Chapter 4

The Chronicles of the Young Claude Frollo

~4~

Life is a happy lie, Death is a sad truth

A couple of days passed before Maria finally slipped from Frollo's mind. Frollo was in full swing of seeking out Gypsy criminals and rightfully punishing them for their crimes.  
After having some Gypsy thieves arrested, Frollo headed to Notre Dame on Pierre. He stopped on the steps and lept off. He then entered through the large wooden doors, quietly closing them behind him. The whole hall was very shadowy, the outlines of the citizens deeply in prayer barely visible.

"Frollo?"

Frollo spun around to see his friend, Jacques. Jacques was the Archdeacon, the two of them had been friends since they were young. Whereas Jacques was raised with a more loving image of christianity, Frollo knew people like Maria.

"How are you Jacques?" Frollo asked dryly.

"Could have been better" said Jacques, frowning "Been caring for a child".

"Really? Who?" asked Frollo, looking around.

Jacques paused and after a moments hesitation began to explain "The woman you publicly hung yesterday...the child was given to me and I am to care for him...I'm just a little hesitant to have you here".

"You would dare bring a Gyspy into the house of God?!" scowled Frollo, but then calmed down when he realised people were glancing over, "Where is he staying?"

"In the belltower" Jacques said "Don't worry, he's deaf anyhow so the noise doesn't affect him".

"I see..." said Frollo bitterly.

"He's been teaching me sign language" Jacques said happily "It's like learning a new way of life".

"That's nice..." said Frollo, with as little enthusiasm as possible "Well I suppose I must be going".

"Okay, farewell..." Jacques said, although Frollo never responded, he'd already stormed out.

Later in the Palace of Justice, Frollo sat bitterly staring at the blazing fire in the fireplace. He could see it flickering, as if it was lashing a whip onto someone.  
"If I'm going to rid this city of the Gypsy threat...I'll need to really crack down..." said Frollo, "I may need help though...".

Next Chapter: Maria?


	5. Chapter 5

The Chronicles of the Young Claude Frollo

~5~

Frollo sat down at his table, quill in hand and began writing his letter to Maria. It was a difficult task, how exactly does one write to a temptress? But after several failed attempts, he had finally finished the letter.

Dear Maria,  
The Gypsy problem is getting even worse in Paris, one of them has even infilitrated Notre Dame. Although I will never see you face to face again, I do require some advice on how to stop the problem.  
Do not come to Paris or I shall have you arrested.  
Frollo.

Several days later and she still hadn't replied. Frollo presumed that she was ignoring him or the Nuns merely tore it up once they received it.

"That witch..." snarled Frollo, glaring out of his window towards Notre Dame.

He rode over in his carriage and stormed in through the doors, his quick eyes scanning the room, searching for Jacques. There were no people praying, it was late in the evening. He spotted Jacques putting out the candles in the corner of the room. Frollo kept his eyes on him as he crept over to the staircase and advanced upwards. The stairs were seemingly endless but he soon got to the bell-tower.

"Now where is that Gypsy child..." Frollo muttered, looking around.

The room was decorated to look like a home with a table and chair, as well as a makeshift bed which looked quite uncomfortable. But still no sight of Gringore. Then he heard approaching footsteps and Jacques was standing in the doorway, Gringore by his side.

"Frollo? Why are you here?" He asked, gently holding Gringore to his side.

"I just came to see how he was doing" Frollo said coldly.

"Oh well, that's nice of you" said Jacques, smiling.

"I presume he's been staying out of trouble?" asked Frollo.

Jacques frowned "Of course...why?"

"You never know with Gypsies" replied Frollo.

"Frollo, all humans are children of God and are loved equally" said Jacques, gazing down at Gringore lovingly.

"Yes but some go down the wrong path with the life they choose" Frollo said, storming out.

"Frollo wait..." Jacques said.

"Silence!" snapped Frollo "By allowing sin into Notre Dame you have betrayed God himself!".

Frollo vanished from sight and Jacques sighed.

When Frollo entered his chamber in the palace of Justice, he noticed something different. The room seemed as though someone had moved stuff around, then through the moonlight...he saw Maria standing in the corner, dressed in black and carrying a large dagger.

Next Chapter: A surprise for Frollo


	6. Chapter 6

The Chronicles of the young Claude Frollo  
~6~

Frollo lunged himself over the table, knocking the candle and fruit bowl through the air. His fists collided with Maria's head and she tumbled to the floor. The dagger flew from her hand and Frollo dived onto her. His hands squeezed around her neck.

"How dare you come" he snarled.

"F...frollo" wheezed Maria, her hands prying him off of her.

"I will send you back to hell where you belong" Frollo snapped, a deranged glint appearing in his eyes.

Maria kicked Frollo into the stomach, knocking him off of her. He slammed into the wall and cried out in pain. She scrambled towards the dagger and seized the handle. Frollo then lunged once more, but this time she stabbed him in the shoulder, pushing the blade deep within his skin. He roared in pain and collapsed to the ground.

"You fool!" snapped Maria, clambering to her feet "I wasn't going to attack you!"

"What are you doing here?!" roared Frollo, veins throbbing in his neck.

Maria kissed Frollo on the lips, he was completely taken off guard and for a few minutes she kissed him before finally backing off.

"I just came here because...I love you and I'm here to help you" explained Maria.

"The Monastery?" asked Frollo.

"They threw me out...for my views" said Maria "I'm glad though, all the work you've been doing to eradicate the Gypsies is inspiring!"

"You're trying to tempt me!" yelled Frollo "Distracting me from my work!"

"I'm not!" protested Maria, helping him up and leading him to the table "I can help you...I know a lot about them. I...I was raised by some..."

"You were what?!" cried Frollo, nearly falling.

"They cared for me until I was 12 then left me with the Nuns" said Maria bitterly "While I was with them, they took advantage of me...did horrible things".

"Really?" said Frollo.

"Yes...I need to do this Frollo" she said, turning away "For myself".

Next Time: Maria's new Job and a Sin is commited


	7. Chapter 7

The Chronicles of the Young Claude Frollo

~7~

"Men, I would like to welcome a new ally to our cause" announced Frollo, standing before his soliders. It was a miserable day, the grey clouds made all of their faces seem even more depressing "Maria de Anglo".

Maria stepped forward, a black cloak over her usual red dress. The choke marks were somewhat visible around her neck, but similar to Frollo's stab wound, these details were to be ignored.

"I'm glad to be here" she said proudly "I believe I have some solid information to the Gypsies' hideaways. And with my help, we will make this city pure again!"

As the day went on, more and more Gypsies were found. The Butcher had a whole family hidden undereath his store. They also found four Gypsies hiding undereath the bridge. Maria was very pleased, but something was on Frollo's mind.

That night, Frollo lay in bed staring at the ceiling, as the moonlight shone upon it. He thought about his relationship to Maria, he did not wish to pursue a romantic relationship. It would get in the way of his duty of God. He closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

When his eyes opened, he found himself falling through darkness. He screamed, before hitting a suddenly appearing ground. As he scrambled to his feet, he heard Maria's voice behind him.  
"Oh Claude..."

Frollo turned around and gasped in shock. Maria was spread over the floor, completely naked. She had a rose in her mouth and her hair was combed partially over her breast. She beckoned him closer.

"No...no...it's not right" protested Frollo, starting to back off.

"Oh Frollo...what matters is that we love each other" whispered Maria, getting up and leaning forward, ready to kiss him.

Frollo hesitated then kissed her full on the lips, and it felt like the purest thing he had ever done.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen" said a much deeper and intimidating voice.

Frollo opened his eyes and screamed. Maria's eyes were those of a malicious snake, her teeth were sharp fangs and as she grew in size, horns grew out of her head. The area around them burst into flames and Frollo could feel his flesh burning.

"NO!" Frollo yelled as he woke up. He was in his room, covered in sweat.

He looked over the room at Maria who was sleeping in the other bed and sighed.

Next Chapter: Bitterness and Lust


	8. Chapter 8

The Chronicles of the Young Claude Frollo

~8~

Frollo, Maria and a group of soliders marched towards the abondened church. The walls were covered in ivy and the old stained glass windows were now ugly and covered in dirt. Frollo glanced over at Maria, who seemed to have something on her mind.

"Here we are men" said Frollo, getting the solider's attentions "We got a tip that Gypsies are using this church as a lair. Now search the place, arrest anyone you find. If they attempt attack, kill them".

The guards split up and headed down a corridor, leaving Maria and Frollo all alone. Maria jumped off her horse and walked to the door, before pausing and turning to him.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course" replied Frollo, drawing his sword and following her inside.

There were clear indications that people had been staying in the building- rugs over the floor, pieces of food and muddy footprints. Frollo mentally noted that there was a strong smell of sweat.

"I can't see a thing" whispered Maria, who was ahead of him.

The darkness was intense, the only light source was from the doorway far behind them and soon that had gone. When the area around them finally became visible, they could see that they were at the foot of a flight of stairs.

"It must be leading up to the belltower" said Frollo, gazing upwards.

"Shall we?" Maria said as she beckoned him to go up first.

Frollo crept upwards, trying his best not to make any noise on the creaking wooden steps. At last they reached the belltower. The bell itself was very old, with several cracks running up the side.

"I don't think their up here" said Maria, looking around "Let's go back do..."

The floor undereath Maria gave way and she was sent plummenting through the floorboards screaming. Frollo dived onto the floor to grab her hand but was just a second too late. He watched in horror as she vanished into the darkness. There was a loud thud and silence.

"Maria?!" yelled Frollo.

"Frollo...I'm okay...ouch...my leg is trapped undereath some wood...I'm not sure...I can't get out!" cried Maria.

"Don't worry...we'll help your friend"

Frollo glanced upwards and the last thing he saw was the Gypsy who struck him in the face with a club and knocked him unconcious. As he became unconcious, he could just make out the figures of the Gypsies as they reached towards him...

Next Chapter: Capture


	9. Chapter 9

The Chronicles of the Young Claude Frollo

~9~

Frollo could feel a burning sensation in the back of his eye, which worsened when he opened it up. He could see the entire church hall, with the Gypsies on the altar preparing the nooses. Looking upwards, Frollo could see they hung from the rafters.

"Now you will see!" barked the leader, dressed in a filthy brown robe, as he pointed at Frollo, "What our people must suffer day after day under your tyrannical reign!"

Frollo realised that his wrists were bound together with rope so fighting back wasn't an option at the moment. He decided to stay put and figure out a plan.

"And who better to execute first than your lovely lady friend here?" he announced, as Maria was dragged onto the stage by two buff looking Gypsies.

"Release her now!" yelled Frollo, struggling to get out of his bonds.

The Gypsy leader let out a high pitched giggle as he gleefully placed the noose around her neck. His two henchman left the altar, and a man behind Frollo put a knife close to his back.

"What a lovely little lady you are" sneered the Gypsy, stroking Maria's neck "It's such a shame you cannot live".

"You will burn in hell for all eternity" scowled Maria, narrowing her eyes.

Frollo had to act and fast. He seized the knife that was close to his back and brought his downwards. It could through his ropes and he was set free, he leapt to his feet. The guard behind him was about to react but he quickly and swiftly stabbed him in the chest. He tumbled to the ground and died.

Frollo span around just in time to see the other two henchmen lunging at him. Frollo punched the first in the face and knocked him out cold. This startled the second man momentarily and this gave Frollo enough time to stab him in the shoulder.

"That tears it!" screamed the leader, stomping his feet on the ground, like a child throwing a tantrum.

Frollo pointed the bloody knife in front of him and beckoned him closer, "Surrender or die!"

"I would rather die than let you have the joy of having me as your prisoner!" he bellowed.

"So would I".

Maria had gotten out of her noose and socked him in the jaw knocking him off the altar. He tumbled and whacked his head on the hard stone floor.

"Well done Maria" said Frollo, putting his dagger away "Now we can have him hanged".

Maria didn't seem to respond, she just leapt onto his unconcious body and started punching. Her teeth were gritted and her eyes wide with bloodthrist.

"Maria...MARIA!" bellowed Frollo grabbing her and pulling her off.

Maria looked up at Frollo and after a few seconds of staring, Maria broke down in tears.

Next Chapter: Decisions


	10. Chapter 10

The Chronicles of the Young Claude Frollo

~10~

"I'm sorry Maria but...you're not in this for the right reasons" said Frollo, lifting Maria's face up to face him "I'm doing this for God...you're doing this for revenge...".

Maria gulped and nodded sadly "You're right...I can't do this anymore Frollo".

"Where will you go?" asked Frollo, brushing the hair from her face.

"Somewhere where there's less Gypsies" answered Maria, "Just remember though, you are doing God's work and making him proud".

"I know" said Frollo soothingly, kissing her on the forehead.

Maria walked out of the church and got onto her horse. She took a while to adjust tying her cloak around her neck. Frollo stood by her side, with his hand on hers.

"I'll return when I'm ready but until then..." Maria leaned forward and they kissed briefly.

Maria then sat up, biting her lips and tears in her eyes and rode off. Just as she neared the horizon, she turned and waved. Frollo waved back and Maria continued riding until she completely vanished from sight.

The next day, Frollo entered Notre Dame. He was not here on any important duties, just came for his prayer time. To his surprise, the hall was deadly silent and not a soul was in sight. Then he heard a gentle weeping and saw Jacques stumbling down the steps, groaning in sadness as tears rolled down his cheeks. In his arms was a the weak and limp body of a child and Frollo realised that he was Gringore.

"The Gypsy is dead?" said Frollo suspiciously.

"He must have contracted an illness" sobbed Jacques, "How could I have let this happen?"

"The right thing to do would be to bury the child" advised Frollo.

"You're right Frollo" Jacques agreed, looking sadly at the corpse with regret.

Jacques and Frollo headed out to a nearby cemetary. Jacques dug up Delilah's grave and opened up the casket. Frollo stared at her pale body in digust, her skin looked extremely tight on her body and her ankles were being eaten away at by maggots.

"Now they will be together in Heaven for all time" weeped Jacques, carefully placing Gringore inside.

He buried them once more then kneeled in prayer. When he was done, he stood up and turned to Frollo.

"I beg of you Frollo to stop your persecution of the Gypsies. It's what God wants" pleaded Jacques.

"Don't call yourself a servant of God when you dared to let a sinful child into the church!" snapped Frollo.

"I can not do anything to stop you in your actions" scowled Jacques "But someday, God will make you see the errors of your ways!"

And with that, he stormed off. The two parted as enemies and that is how it would remain for the rest of Frollo's life. Frollo would spend the rest of his years hunting down the Gypsies until his death and would never experience a love similar to Maria's that was mutual.

But he still had the memories...always.


End file.
